


Sweet dreams Sasha, love you.

by AaliyahManira



Series: Solsken & Ryss [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Washington Capitals, alex gets hurt, nicky is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahManira/pseuds/AaliyahManira
Summary: Ovi gets hit in the head with a puck and Nicky doesn't leave his side.I like comments and make sure I read every single one. Tell me what you think, good, bad, or otherwise.





	Sweet dreams Sasha, love you.

Everything is always okay, until it isn’t.

One minute, Alex was skating along, racing down the ice during warm ups without much on his mind outside of receiving the beautiful pass Nicky was preparing to send him and sending it past Holtby into the back of the net. Holtby was playing well, but he knew he was going to make it past him. He hit the circle, looked up, and watched Nicky release the puck.

Then, everything went black. The ice under Alex’s body was cold and hard, that much he could tell when he came to. He could hear panicked voices in the air around him, muted over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears, but he couldn’t open his eyes to see what the fuss was about. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there, how he’d ended up against the boards since he’d just been on his feet, and he had no idea why it sounded like Nicky was going to get in a fight a few feet away. If Nicky was fighting, Alex needed to be there. He wanted to get up, to skate over and see it for himself, but he couldn’t, his body wouldn’t listen to him. Everything went black again and stayed black for what felt like a very long time.

The darkness lifted slowly but not completely. Alex could feel softness under him and knew he wasn’t on the ice anymore, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing because he couldn’t tell where he was. There were voices at the edge of his consciousness, soft and just far enough away that he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

 _Nicky_. His heart sighed. Nicky was trying to be quiet, talking to someone too far away for Alex to understand what they were saying. Alex reached for Nicky and tries to open his eyes. It took three tries, but then he could see the familiar shape of him across the room. The lights were low, but not low enough to keep them from stinging his eyes and making his head hurt.

“Nicky?” He managed weakly, squinting against the light and holding himself very still. Nicky’s curls looked soft and were sticking out in about a hundred different directions. There were dark circles under his green eyes and he didn’t look like he’d slept in days. Nicky heard him, even though he was pretty sure his voice was barely a whisper, and he was at his side a second later, his fingers warm against the back of Alex’s hand. Alex decided that the woman Nicky was talking to was a nurse, which meant he was in the hospital, which meant the pain in his head was probably a concussion. The nurse said something about getting Doctor somebody, but Nicky waved her off and focused all of his attention on Sasha.

Nicky said something in Swedish as he sat down and brought their clasped hands to his mouth. Alex had no idea what he said, probably wouldn’t have even if his head hadn’t hurt, but it sounded like a sigh of relief and made Nicky look more like Nicky. Suddenly, as the nurse and the doctor appeared and started buzzing around, Alex remembered exactly how he’d gotten there. They’d been at Amalie Arena, goofing off and having fun in their morning skate. He’d been skating down to score on Holtby, because Holtby had been having a good morning and proclaimed himself unbeatable. Nicky had somehow agreed to partake of his shenanigans too and had skated the length of the ice with him. Alex hit the faceoff circle and Nicky sent him a pass, and then, as the puck was getting ready to hit his tape, Nicky and Holtby both shouted his name. He hadn’t even had time to turn around before the puck hit him.

Alex didn’t have to reach up and touch his head to know exactly where the puck hit him. He was pretty sure there were stitches there, and he was pretty sure he looked like hell, but Nicky was there and that made it feel better. The doctor, who’s name Alex still didn’t know, said something to Nicky that sounded like it meant Alex wasn’t dying and then promised to come back and check in soon. Alex didn’t want him to come back, but Nicky nodded his head. The doctor was out first and the nurse followed a few seconds later, closing the door behind her and leaving them in beautiful silence. Alex exhaled.

“Nicky?” Alex said softly, realizing for the first time that Nicky was gripping his hand like he might float away. Nicky looked up at him. “I’m okay, Nicky.” Nicky may not have believed him, in face, Alex was sure he didn’t, but he seemed to relax a little anyway.

“How are you feeling?” Nicky sat back in his chair some, but didn’t let go of Alex’s hand.

“Like Kuzma hit me in head with slap shot. I’m kill him.” Nicky didn’t laugh and Alex closed his eyes, breathing through a particularly strong stab of pain in his head. They stayed there for a long time before Alex had the energy to say anything else. When he did, he squeezed his hand to get Nicky’s attention, so he didn’t have to talk too loud.

“Nicky?” Nicky leaned forward and squeezed his hand to let him know he was listening. Alex cracked his eyes open. “You need sleep.” Nicky started to open his mouth, like he was going to argue or refuse, but he stopped when he realized that Alex was scooting himself sideways, making room in the bed beside him.

“Sasha?” Nicky didn’t seem to understand, which made Alex worry, because Nicky was always so smart. Alex lifted his blankets.

“I’m want sleep, too. Come on.” Nicky looked like he was going to argue or refuse for half a second, but he didn’t. Instead, he got up, kicked his shoes off, and climbed into the bed next to his Captain. Alex exhaled as Nicky’s head came to rest on his chest and tucked them both in.

“You’ll tell me if I hurt you?” Nicky said, already sounding half-asleep. Alex laughed before he realized how bad of an idea it was and reached up to touch his head when the sharp pain radiated through his skull. Nicky looked up, concern written all over his pretty face.

“I’ll tell you. Sleep Nicky.” Nicky looked at him a little longer and then nodded and settled back down against his chest.

 

Time passed strangely for Alex after that and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the concussion or because he was so distracted by having Nicky in his bed with him. The doctor, still nameless, came back twice while Nicky slept and Alex let them do what they needed to do, but he didn’t let them speak. That could wait. Andre was the only other person that came to the door. Alex had settled back down from the doctor’s last visit and had his fingers under the edge of Nicky’s sweatshirt, resting against the soft skin of his hip under the blankets. His eyes had just closed when he heard the doorknob turning. Andre’s curls entered the room a full ten seconds before the rest of him and he was already smiling when Alex opened his eyes.

“Finally,” Andre said softly ad he closed the door. He came forward slowly, like he was afraid taking a normal step would be enough to wake his sleeping Papa.

“What ‘finally’?” Alex forced his hand on Nicky’s hip to stop moving and tried not to move as he let Andre wrap him in a half-hug.

“He finally told you.” Whatever Andre was trying to get at would have to wait, because Nicky chose that moment to stir and open his eyes. Alex squeezed his hip softly and brought his hand up to smooth Nicky’s curls.

“How long have I been asleep?” Alex didn’t know, but he looked over Nicky at Andre and gestured discretely to the door. The kid got the hint.

“Not very long, Papa. I was just leaving. You should go back to sleep.” Normal Nicky would have argued, but exhausted Nicky just shrugged and settled back down against Alex’s chest.

“Sweet dreams Sasha, love you,” Nicky said as his eyes closed. Alex’s fingers tensed reflexively on Nicky’s hip and his eyes went wide. Andre barely contained a laugh, frozen with his hand halfway between his body and the door handle.

“Well, if he hadn’t before, he definitely did now.” Andre’s laugh was too loud in Alex’s ears and he must have reacted more intensely to it than he meant to, because Nicky shot straight up and shot daggers across the room that stopped the sound in Andre’s throat. Andre said something in Swedish before he darted out the door, but all Alex understood of it was ‘Papa’. Whatever it was made Nicky turn and look at him.

“What did I say?” Alex felt a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He pulled Nicky back down against him and squeezed Nicky’s hip playfully.

“Sweet dreams Nicky, love you.” Nicky tensed against his chest and curled in on himself, hiding his face and shifting enough to press Alex’s hand against the small of his back. Alex would have shaken his head if it didn’t sound so painful. Instead, he curled around Nicky as best he could and closed his eyes. “Serious Nicky. Love you. Get more sleep.”


End file.
